RIBENJI
by The MARVELL Studios Fanfict
Summary: Dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dan dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya di penjara/ hingga datang seseorang untuk mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan DENDAM yang membara kepada Dunia Shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah PDN ke 4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, full power of Juubi
1. Chapter 1

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto ?**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Chapter 1**

**awal yang menyakitkan.**

"tap, tap, tap", sebuah langkah kaki bergema di lorong penjara itu. terlihat seorang penjaga, di tangannya terdapat sebuah napan yang terdapat piring berisi makanan. penjaga itu terus berjalan, menyusuri lorong-lorong pengap, menuju kesebuah ruang tahanan khusus.

"**Kreeettt!"**

suara pintu ruang tahanan khusus itu bergema di sepanjang lorong.

"hei penghianat! makan ini!", ucap sang penjaga kasar, sambil mendorong piring berisi makanan dan segelas air putih tersebut kearah sang tahanan. sang tahanan yang memunggungi si penjaga hanya diam.

"kau harus bersyukur masih diberi makanan, PENGHIANAT!", ucap sang penjaga dan mengunci ruang sel tahanan tersebut. pergi meninggalkan sang tahanan sendiri, meninggal gema langkah kakinya.

sang tahanan masih diam tidak bergeming, ruangan itu terasa sunyi. perlahan seberkas cahaya muncul disatu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu, cahaya matahari pagi, yang menyinari kepalanya yang berambut pirang yang agak memanjang dan menyusul wajahnya yang ditumbuhi kumis dan janggut yang lebat, menutupi separuh wajahnya. satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tampak sudah tidak layak 'pakai'. kedua tangannya terhubung rantai sepanjang setengah meter membuat gerakannya terbatas.

pandangannya tidak lepas pada sebuah foto didepanya, pandangan yang sulit di artikan. perlahan dia berdiri, di genggamnya baju bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian dirobeknya satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya selama tujuh tahun ini, menyisakan celana panjang lusuh.

dia pun berbalik menghadap kearah cahaya matahari, menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi tegap, dengan bahunya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang , perutnya yang dihiasi otot-otot berbentuk kotak-kotak berjumlah delapan buah, ditambah kedua lengannya yang tampak berotot. tidak hanya itu dibagian dada bidangnya terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kalimat "**Hakai sa reta Kokoro"**, di bagian pusarnya juga terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk kalimat "**RIBENJI", **dan disekitar otot-otot perutnya terdapat beberapa kalimat-kalimat berukuran kecil, yaitu "**Haijo", "Hakai", **dan** "Kaitai". **

pemuda tersebut berjalan kearah satu-satunya ventilasi diruangan itu, kedua tangannya tampak menggengam besi pengaman jendela tersebut. sejauh matanya memandang yang tampak olehnya hanya hamparan jurang yang menganga lebar. penjara ini memang berada ditengah-tengah jurang yang menganga lebar. penjara yang berada di wilayah Negara jurang ini memang terkenal akan keamanannya sangat kuat, karena disini penghuninya rata-rata penjahat yang amat sangat berbahaya, dan jahat, maka tidak heran penjara dibuat tidak ada jalan keluar, alias kalau sudah masuk tidak akan keluar lagi selama-lamanya.

Naruto teringat akan sebuah peristiwa setahun yang lalu.

**[FlashBack ON]**

perlahan sebuah tanaman muncul diruang sunyi itu. tanaman yang berbentuk seperti moncong buaya itu mulai membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok pria aneh yang bertubuh putih dan berambut hijau. sosok itu memandangi dengan iba siluet tubuh seorang pemuda didepannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?", ucap sipemuda tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"aku hanya mengunjungimu. bagaimana kabarmu?", balas sosok itu sambil berjalan mendekati sipemuda.

"kabarku baik, dan terimakasih telah mengunjungiku, kau adalah pengunjung pertama yang mendatangiku, Zetsu!", ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tulus.

Tangan sosok yang diketahui bernama Zetsu itu mengepal. "Naruto, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menerima perlakuan ini, kau adalah pahlawan, kenapa kau diperlakukan seperti ini?", ucap Zetsu terus terang.

pemuda a.k.a Naruto terdiam.

"dan kenapa kau hanya diam ketika diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"aku memang telah membunuhnya Zetsu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melawan"

"omong kosong, kau dijebak! aku tahu itu.", ucap Zetsu dengan agak emosi.

Naruto terdiam**.**

"**tap!"**

"apa ini?"

"lihatlah kau akan tahu!"

dengan keadaan pergelangan tangan terikat, Naruto memungut benda yang dijatuhkan Zetsu, dan melihatnya.

"I-ini?"

"ya, itu adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dan orang-orang terdekatmu yang menghianatimu."**, **ucap Zetsu.

dipandanginya benda itu, benda yang tidak lain adalah sebuah foto, foto sekumpulan orang.

"Haruno Sakura telah menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, Sai, menjabat sebagai kapten anbu, Lee menjadi pembimbing Chunin, Aburame Shino menjabat sebagai kepala intelejen Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba, dia diangkat menjadi Ketua klannya 3 tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru menjadi sekretaris Hokage, dan telah menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, dia menikah dengan Tenten, dan juga menjadi Kepala klan Hyuuga, dan...", Zetsu menjeda penjelasannya.

tangan Naruto bergetar, di foto itu tampak sahabat-sahabatnya, di paling kanan terlihat Kiba, yang tampak telah dewasa, dilanjuti Shino yang memakai jubah berwarna cokelat, sai yang memakai pakaian anbu, Lee dengan baju hijau super ketatnya, kemudian Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik, rambutnya pinknya telah memenjang sepunggung, Shikamaru yang tengah menggendong anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahunan bersama ino di sampingnya. dilanjutkan Neji yang juga menggendong anak kecil bersama Tenten disebelahnya, dan... Sasuke yang tengah memegang tangan seorang anak, dan disamping sang anak terdapat seorang perempuan, yang tidak lain adalah Hinata, ya, Hinata. mata Naruto memanas, tidak terasa setetes cairan bening mengalir pelan dari kedua safirnya. mereka terlihat bahagia, senyum mereka terkembang, bahkan sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin, terlihat tersenyum tulus di foto itu. bukan hanya itu, sasuke sendiri memakai pakaian Hokage.

Naruto menangis dalam diam.

"pemimpin klan Hyuuga menyadari bahwa,jika darah Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersatu, maka akan mendapatkan keturunan yang amat kuat karena mewarisi sharinggan dan Byakugan. karena satu-satunya seorang Uchiha hanya Sasuke. sedangkan dipihak Hyuuga hanya Hinata yang cocok, maka setahun setelah kepergianmu, mereka dinikahkan. awalnya mereka tidak saling berkecocokan, tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka mulai ada kecocokan, dan setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, lahirlah, putra mereka, yang bernama **Uchiha Inata.** dan tidak lama Sasuke diangkat menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade. selama lebih seminggu diadakan pesta besar-besaran di lima negara besar, yang berpusat diKonoha." 

" aku menyamar menjadi warga biasa. pesta itu sangat meriah, dan disalah satu meja besar di kedai minuman disana aku melihat teman-teman mu sedang berkumpul mereka tertawa bergembira, sedangkan di meja lainya terdapat para Kage yang terlihat bergembira. mereka terlihat tidak memikirkan bahwa ada salah seorang dari mereka yang menderita di dipenjara sana.aku bukan bermaksud mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku hanya kasihan, maka itu aku melakukan semua ini, Naruto.", ucap Zetsu sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"foto itu diambil seminggu yang lalu!", ucapnya lagi.

"sekarang terserah padamu Naruto, aku akan mengikutinya, karena sekarang kau adalah Tuanku!, ucap Zetsu sambil Berlutut di belakang Naruto.

dengan perlahan, Naruto mengusap airmata yang mengalir di keduamatanya. perlahan dia mulai berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. yang tampak olehnya hanya gelap gulita karena hari memang tengah malam.

"datanglah! datanglah setahun lagi, pada hari itu aku akan memberi tahu apa yang akan kita perbuat. dan selama itu, kau kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya!", ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, memperlihatkan mata Rinnegan kirinya yang terdapat sembilan tomoe.

"baik, Naruto-sama!", balas Zetsu sambil berdiri. membungkukkan badan sebentar, perlahan tubuhnya meresap ke lantai, kemudian hilang bagai diserap bumi.

dan setelah saat itu, dia mulai berubah, hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan melakukan olah fisik yang amat sangat keras disertai rasa dendam yang membara.

dengan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kedua tangannya yang membengkak dan terikat, dia terus memacu gerakkan push up sambi menatap kearah foto itu.

setiap harinya Naruto mulai memakan makanan yang di berikan penjaga penjara, yang biasanya tidak pernah dimakannya. dia juga mentato beberapa bagian tubuhnya agar dia selalu ingat dengan penderitaannya ini.

maka setahun itu dihabiskannya untuk mengolah fisik habis-habisan bagai Neraka.

**[FlashBack OF]**

dan sekarang setahun telah berlalu, hari ini Zetsu akan datang. dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Naruto membalikkan badannya menuju kearah makanan, tetapi dia tidak menyentuh makanan tersebut, hanya mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Suiton! Mizu hansha yoso!"

**TBC..**

**apa yang akan terjadi?**

**jurus apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto?**

**Fict ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak itu seterah readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Romance, And Tragedy.**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Saya menerima Kritik, saran, maupun Flame dengan tangan terbuka. jadi anda tidak usah ragu, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Chapter 2**

**Saatnya bangun dari tidur panjang.**

perlahan Naruto mulai duduk bersila, tidak lama, Naruto memulai bertapanya. di bagian bawah kedua mata muncul tanda merah, setengah lingkaran. dia tengah mengumpulkan chakra alam besar-besaran ditubuhnya.

berjam-jam berlalu, hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Naruto sendiri tetap khusyuk dalam bertapa, tanpa memperdulikan hari telah malam. hingga sebuah suara mengusiknya,

"kau terlihat sangat berubah, Naruto-sama".

perlahan Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok makhluk seperti tumbuhan berambut hijau, tengah menatap dirinya.

"apa kau menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto sama?", ucap sosok itu lagi.

"tidak, kau tepat waktu. informasi apa yang kau bawa?", balas Naruto datar.

"aku rasa mungkin informasi yang tidak terlalu penting, tetapi ada beberapa yang cukup penting."

"sebutkan.", ucap Naruto datar.

"baiklah, yang pertama, enam bulan yang lalu posisi sandaime Tuchikage telah digantikan, oleh yondaime Tuchikage, Kurotsuchi, cucunya. selanjutnya keamanan masing-masing desa diperkuat, bahkan tembok pagarnya dibuat setebal ½ meter, tidak hanya itu mereka juga menugaskan puluhan chunin, jounin, dan bahkan anbu, untuk terus berjaga selama 24 jam penuh secara bergiliran, mencegah musuh memasuki kawasan desa. aku rasa hanya itu informasi yg cukup penting untuk aku sampaikan.", ucap Zetsu sambil berjalan menuju Naruto.

"tunggu, aku rasa masih ada informasi lain, mungkin ini sedikit agak penting!"

"apa itu?", balas Naruto.

"Uchiha Hinata, si jalang itu dia tengah mengandung anak keduannya. dan dia masih belum menyadari akan hal itu.", ucap Zetsu sambil menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam.

"dan Naruto-sama, bagaimana dengan rencana yang kau janjikan itu? apa kau hanya menghancurkan Konoha, atau meneruskan rencana Mata bulan, Madara?, tanya Zetsu.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya. perlahan dibukanya,

"**Zero ni sekai o modosu!", **Ucap Naruto dengan sembilan tomoe Rinnegannya yang berputar pelan, membuat matanya terlihat sangat mengerikan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"**Blaarrrr!"**

tiba-tiba suara petir menggema diluar sana dengan keras, di iringi hujan lebat yang mulai turun.

sontak mata Zetsu melebar. tubuhnya begetar, apa lagi ketika melihat pancaran aura kedua mata terkutuk itu.

suasana hening,yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang turun lebat, namun,

"Ap-apa kau yakin, Naruto-sama? jika ini telah diputuskan ma-maka, **Dunia akan betul-betul berakhir!**", tanya Zetsu dengan agak terbata-bata. apalagi Zetsu sadar akan kekuatan Naruto yang sangat jauh diatas Madara, bahkan mencapai level dewa sekelas dengan Kaguya, si **Dewi Kelinci**, dikarenakan Naruto memakan **Buah Chakra**.

"dan bahkan ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada rencana Madara!", ucapnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam.

"kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dunia ini dipenuhi kebusukan, tidak ada gunanya lagi dipertahankan. **Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo!",** ucap Naruto datar.

" mereka yang membentuk, mereka yang menciptakan, inilah keinginan mereka, dan sebagai **PAHLAWAN**, aku berkewajiban mewujudkannya!", desis Naruto disertai untuk pertama kali terbentuknya seringai iblis.

Zetsu terdiam, menjadikan hujan deras sebagai saksi bisu akan awal dari sebuah peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti.

...

"**Blaaarrrr!"**

"hosh, hosh!"

dengan cepat pemuda itu bagun dari tidurnya, duduk diatas kasurnya, dengan terburu-buru di hirupnya nafas, dan dihirupnya lagi. kemudian di hapusnya peluh yang membasahi keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. pria itu tampak seperti mengalami mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. tubuh telanjang pemuda itu dibasahi peluh sampai perutnya, karena bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut putih.

pemuda itu terdiam, perlahan di putarnya kepalanya menghadap kesamping kearah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul **23:57, **kemudian kearahjendela kamarnya. terdengar jelas hujan turun dengan lebat diluar sana di iringi suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan dengan keras.

"apa yang akan terjadi? kenapa sangat terasa nyata?", batinnya bertanya.

setelah mulai agak tenang pemuda itu hendak akan turun, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya,

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?", ucap wanita yang disebelahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Hinata!",balas si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"kau terlihat tertekan, Sasuke-kun.", ucap Hinata sambil duduk dikasurnya dan mengusap lembut punggung telanjang suaminya.

"hn! aku tidak apa-apa.", ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sang istri. namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan, yang sanggup membuat lelaki manapun akan iri.

"Sasuke-kun?", balas Hinata bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu. tatapan suaminya tertuju pada Dadanya yang tersingkap, menampilkan buah dadanya yang besar dan indah.

"eh?", dengan cepat Hinata menaikkan selimut, pipinya memerah, dia hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, perlahan diraihnya dagu istrinya dan diangkatnya perlahan, hingga Onyx bertemu Amethyse, diciumnya lebut bibir mungil sang istri. perlahan mereka mulai rebahan, memulai terbang menuju surga, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengintai mereka semua.

...

"di penjara ini, kita tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. maka itu satu-satunya cara keluar dari sini hanya melalui pintu depan.", ucap Zetsu .

"ya, maka karena itu aku harus menghisap chakra alam, dan mengumpulkannya di tubuhku.", balas Naruto.

"chakra alam? oh tentu saja, penjara ini hanya membatasi chakra yang berasal dari tubuh, tetapi tidak dengan chakra alam. kau memang sangat cerdik, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu.

tidak memperdulikan ucapan Zetsu, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kerah pintu sel tahannanya,

"**Brraaakk!",**

pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan tegap keluar diiringi makhluk aneh di belakannya.

"wow, itu sangat menabjubkan, Naruto-sama. aku rasa latihan olah fisikmu betul-betul membuahkan hasil.", ucap Zetsu sambil mengamati pecahan-pecahan pintu yang hancur akibat hantaman kaki Naruto.

sedangkan pemuda itu memilih diam, pemuda yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana panjang lusuh tanpa pakaian itu memulai berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong pengap yang hanya diterangi obor di bagian dindingnya.

"tap, tap, tap,", langkah kaki mereka bergema disetiap sudut lorong itu, seolah menciptakan sebuah nada. namun tiba-tiba,

"hey, siapa disan-",

"uhuukk!"

dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah si penjaga dan lansung mencekiknya, sebelum penjaga itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan bahkan sampai tubuh penjaga itu terangkat beberapa cm dari tanah.

"diam, kau bisa membangunkan orang, brengsek!", desis Naruto sambil menghatamkan kepala si penjaga kedinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping, menyebabkan bagian dada Naruto terciprat daranya.

"W-wow! kau sudah dua kali membuatku terkejut, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu sedikit agak gemetaran.

"tidak perlu berbasa-basi, aku sudah muak dengan penjaga penjara ini!", balas Naruto datar, sambil kembali berjalan.

meninggalkan Zetsu yang terdiam.

Naruto keluar dari lorong pengap itu, sekarang dia berada diruangan lepas, dan diujung sana terlihat olehnya pintu utama penjara ini. namun tiba-tiba muncul satu orang penjaga yang dengan cepat menusuk Naruto dengan tombak yang dipegangnya, dengan reflek yang hebat Naruto mampu menghindari serangan dadakan itu, dan dengan cepat di hantamnya tubuh penjaga itu dengan kakinya, hingga si penjaga terlempar beberapa puluh meter kebelakang.

hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai di pintu gerbang penjara itu, namun sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang ada disitu, faktanya telah berdiri sang kepala penjara dengan kiri kanannya telah hadir ratusan penjaga berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata pedang maupun tombak.

suasana menjadi tegang.

"Uzumaki Naruto! aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk menyerahkan diri sekarang juga!", teriak sang kepala pejara keras.

"pantas saja, ternyata kalian telah berkumpul disini!, balas Naruto mengacuhkan perintah si kepala penjara.

"ini adalah peringatan terakhir bagimu!"

Naruto hanya diam.

"cih, kalian tangkap dia hidup atau mati!", perintah sang kepala penjara kepada anak buahnya.

dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengacungkan tpmbak mereka masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap datar.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Zetsu sambil menatap sang tuan yang hanya diam.

perlahan Naruto menutup kedua matanya, di bagian bawah kedua matanya muncul tanda berwarna merah dan juga di tubuhnya. seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti lapisan chakra berwarna hitam.

"**brakk!"**

"**Senpou! Mokuton! Shinsuusenju! ",** teriak Naruto sambil membuka kedua mata Rinnegannya disertai menghentakan kedua tangannya.

"**Boofff!"**

"**Grroooaaaaaaaa!"**

sontak ratusan penjaga itu berhenti mendadak, disertai ekspresi syok, dengan tubuh mereka yang bergetar karena di depan mereka berdiri sesosok makhluk yang sangat besar, mirip dengan **Budha**, dengan ribuan tangan di belakang sosok itu.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin? dia bisa memiliki jurus seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?, batin Zetsu dengan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

sedangkan sang kepala penjaga hanya diam, matanya menatap datar makhluk raksasa didepannya. tubuh tinggi besar tidak bergeming terkena hebusan angin yang kuat di depannya.

"ayo kita pergi!", ucap Naruto datar kearah Zetsu.

"eh? t-tapi ini bagaimana?", tanya Zetsu sambil menunjuk kearah makhluk besar didepannya.

"biarkan saja!", balas Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan.

"Kraak!", tiba-tiba muncul batangan kayu dari tanah, yang terus memanjang kearah depan melewati jurang lebar di bawahnya, seperti sebuah jembatan kayu.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap,", dengan cepat Naruto lansung berlari diatas kayu ciptaanya yang membentang lurus kedepan. meninggalkan Zetsu yang terbengong dengan aksi tuannya.

"tuan, dia telah melarikan diri!", tunjuk salah seorang penjaga sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan cepat.

"sial! tangkap dia!", perintah sang kepala penjaga.

"ta-tapi tuan,"

"**Grroooaaaaaaaa!",** makhluk itu kembali mengaum dengan keras, yang mengagetkan para penjaga.

sedangkan Naruto, dia terus berlari kearah depan dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya dia melihat pinggiran jurang.

"KAI!", desisnya pelan.

"**BLAAAARRR!"**

"**Guoooooooo!"**

"**Wuuussshhhh!"**

dengan tiba-tiba makhluk itu lansung meledak, menghancurkan seluruh penjara dan isinya,ledakannya menciptakan gempa di sekelilingnya dan menciptakan asap seperti jamur raksasa dilangit.

dan sampai saking kuatnya ledakan itu, Naruto sampai terhempas kedepan dan menabrak sebuah batang kayu besar.

"Braakk!"

"uhuk!"

"hosh, hosh!"

"cih, sialan", desis Naruto sambil mengusap sisa darah yang dimuntahkannya. dan dia mulai berdiri.

"kau betul-betul gila, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu, yang tiba-tiba telah muncul dibelakang Naruto dengan setengah badan berada di tanah.

"aku telah menyuruhmu untuk pergi!"

"ya, tetapi kau seharusnya memperingatiku, kalau aku tidak cepat aku mungkin juga akan mati, melihat radius ledakannya yang mencapai 72 km.", ucap Zetsu.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandangi jurang besar didepannya.

"Naruto-sama?", pangil Zetsu.

"kita akan pergi ke Konoha sekarang", balas Naruto datar, disertai dengan perlahan tubuhnya tubuhnya pecah menjadi helaian-helaian daun yang tertiup angin.

yang sekali lagi meninggalkan Zetsu seorang diri.

perlahan Zetsu mengadah menatap kearah langit,

"sepertinya dia jauh lebih gila, dari pada kau Madara-sama! dan ini akan semakin menarik!", desis Zetsu, disertai senyum iblis.

**TBC..**

**.**

**Maafkan saya, Readers-san! karena saya betul-betul serakah, karena fict yang lain belum kelar, saya malah post fict yang lain, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran saya, maka dari pada terbuang sia-sia, saya beranikan untuk posting, dan sepertinya cukup banyak yang respon.**

**dan juga saya mau minta maaf kepada semua reader yang baca fict RIBENJI, karena pada Chapter kemaren ada penulisan kata yang salah, contohnya kayak Tulisan Tato ditubuh Naruto, yang seharusnya, dibagian dada tersusun huruf berbentuk kalimat, "Hakai sa reta Kokoro", (Hati yang telah hancur), dibagian pusar, "RIBENJI", (DENDAM), untuk bagian perut seharusnya ini "ITAMI", (Kesakitan), "ISEKI", (Kehancuran) "IKARI", (Amarah), saya menterjemahkannya melalui Google Terjemahan. dan bagian akhir tentang jutsu yang diucapkan Naruto, itu salah ketik, jadi jutsu itu tidak ada. untuk lebih jelas tentang penampilan Naruto, reader-san bisa melihat foto sampul Fict ini (maaf kalau gambarnya jelek, tetapi asli buatan saya), itu adalah bentuk penggambaran Naruto pada Fict ini. **

**sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan maaf, kepada semua readers, atas kecerobohan saya.**

**dan untuk pertanyaan, seputar dimana Naruto mendapatkan Rinnegan, kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi tuannya Zetsu, tentang apa Naruto akan membuat Organisasi, tentang kenapa Naruto dipenjara, saya katakan, itu semua akan terjawab di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi, saya juga tidak bisa membocorkannya karena Rahasia perusahaan, hehehehehe...**

**kita membaca sebuah cerita karena didorong rasa penasaran, bukan? nah kalau seandainya udah tahu gimana alurnya kan gak seru jadinya, ya, n'ggak? (#ditabok Reders).**

**sumpah saya tertawa ngakak waktu baca salah satu komentar Readers "UNKNOWN", "Harus lanjut,,, saya gk mau tau pkoknya ficnya harus tetap lanjut dan buat konoha menyesali perbuatan mereka kepada Naruto.", Oke siapp, Laksanakan... Hahahahaha,, **

**untuk Fict, Naruto DxD : The Legend Of Ghost Raider, sedang lagi tahapan pengetikan, maklum akhir-akhir ini kehidupan dunia nyata saya lagi sibuk-sibuk banget, apa lagi dua minggu kedepan saya mau Praktek di sebuah kapal, maklum, saya hanya seorang siswa smk, Taruna Pelayaran biasa, yang mempunyai hobi menulis, disela-sela aktifitas yang padat, sampai saya lupa sama tanggung jawab saya kepada Readers-san semua, jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan post chapter terbaru. **

**Zero ni sekai o modosu : kembalikan dunia ke titik nol**

**KUROKUMO : si awan hitam**

**Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo : Dunia ini harus dibersihkan**

**Hakai sa reta Kokoro : Hati yang telah hancur**

**Ribenji : Dendam**

**itami : kesakitan **

**iseki : kehancuran **

**ikari : amarah**

**ok, akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kritikannya, sarannya, dan juga buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini. **

**tetap ikuti terus Fict ini!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Romance, And Tragedy.**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken. soudtrack fict : Bullet For My Valentine – Tears Don't Fall (part 2) **

**Saya menerima Kritik, saran, maupun Flame dengan tangan terbuka. jadi anda tidak usah ragu, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dua pilihan.**

**.**

**.**

"**Wuussshhh!"**

"**Tap!"**

disebuah dahan pohon besar, terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan kekar tengah berdiri angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, seolah mempertegas karakternya yang kuat.

rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam yang cukup kencang, namun si pemuda terlihat acuh, sedangkan tatapannya lurus kedepan, atau lebih tepatnya kesebuah pemandangan, yang tidak lain adalah pemandangan sebuah desa yang terlihat damai dan tenang, ditambah kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi rumah-rumah para penduduknya, yang menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang indah, dibalik kokohnya dinding pelindung desa itu.

sang pemuda hanya diam tidak bergeming, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. tatapannya datar, tanpa ekspresi. namun,

"Zetsu..", desisnya pelan.

sedangkan sang punya nama hanya diam, dia sendiri berdiri disamping sang tuan.

"sakit yang kurasakan jauh dari apa yang dirasakan Madara, Nagato, dan maupun Obito!".

Zetsu terdiam.

"semua yang usaha yang kulakukan, berakhir sia-sia! diinjak-injak, diagung-agungkan, dan kembali diinjak-injak. ini adalah takdir, takdir yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, **Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi!"**, ucap Naruto datar.

"dan sekarang aku sadar, apa yang diucapkan **Mereka,** semuanya benar.

Zetsu kembali memilih bungkam.

"setelah melihat kenyataan ini, rencana itu harus benar-benar dilaksanakan, aku tidak akan menunda-nundanya, seperti halnya Madara. aku akan menutup kedua mataku, ketika melihat penderitaan mereka, dan aku juga akan menutup kedua telingaku, ketika mendengar tangisan, maupun perkataan mereka yang jika itu dapat mempengaruhiku!", ucap sang pemuda sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"dan untuk menghancurkan lingkaran setan ini adalah dunia harus dikembalikan ketitik awal, hingga sampai saat itu tiba, akan aku pastikan tidak akan ada satupun manusia yang selamat!", desisnya lagi.

suasana hening.

"dan itu berarti aku maupun kau juga akan lenyap, Naruto-sama?", tanya Zetsu sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

" ini sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri!"

"bukankah lebih baik kalau kita hanya menaklukan kelima negara besar, dan menghapus sistem chakra di tubuh manusia, hingga mereka tidak akan bisa lagi menggunakan jutsu, dan kemudian bentuk pemerintahan di bawah satu kendali yang membawahi kelima negara, dengan kau sebagai pemimpinya, dan juga menjadikan kau sebagai satu-satunya manusia dengan sistem chakra yang utuh, dan bukan hanya sebatas sebagai pemimpin saja, tetapi kau juga bagaikan seorang '**DEWA',** yang ditakuti, sekaligus di hormati. dan dengan kekuatanmu yang amat sangat kuat, maka tindak kejahatan maupun ketidakadilan bisa kau kontrol dengan baik. bagaimana Naruto-sama?", ucap Zetsu panjang lebar sambil menerangkan gagasannya.

Naruto yang semula terkejut, kembali terdiam.

"seandainya rencanamu dilakukan, memang dendammu akan terbalaskan, tetapi apa kau tidak rugi karena tidak bisa menikmati dunia ini? inti dari rencana mata bulan Madara yang sesungguhnya adalah menjadikan dia sebagai '**DEWA' **di dunia ilusi ciptaanya itu, dia akan dengan leluasa mengatur nasib seseorang, laksananya seorang tuhan. balas dendam yang diucapkannya itu hanya kedok semata untuk menutupi inti rencana yang sesungguhnya itu. dan sebelum penaklukan kelima negara besar, ada baiknya kau balaskan dendammu kepada teman-teman penghianatmu itu dan juga kepada konoha. dan yang perlu kau garis bawahi, disini aku hanya bertindak sebagai bawahanmu, sekaligus penasehatmu, dan aku telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan hidup dan matiku untuk akan setia kepadamu, tanpa ada maksud yang lain!", ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menutup kedua kelopak matanya. dia tengah merenungi ucapan Zetsu.

"dan pada akhirnya ini semua tergantung pada keputusanmu, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, dan untuk sementara ini kita akan menyiapkan rencana!", ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Zetsu.

"baik, Naruto-sama! sekarang lebih baik kita kemarkas rahasia untuk beristirahat, dan menyusun rencana!", balas Zetsu sambil tubuhnya mulai terhisap oleh dahan pohon besar itu.

"hn!".

dan tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai berubah menjadi serpihan daun yang berterbangan ditiup angin.

meninggalkan pohon besar itu sebagai saksi bisu, atas sebuah kejadian maha besar di masa depan nanti.

**xXx**

**Gedung Hokage,10:12.**

"**Braaakk!"**

tiba-tiba suasana di gedung Hokage itu mendadak sunyi. semua yang ada disana memilih bungkam.

"kenapa! kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi!", desis sang Hokage dengan keras.

"maaf Hokage-sama, tetapi tidak ada satupun keterangan yang didapat, karena ledakan itu menghancurkan bangunan penjara itu beserta menewaskan seluruh orang yang ada disana, baik tahanan maupun para penjaga! dan satu-satunya informasi yang diketahui bahwa ledakan itu memiliki radius ledakan sekitar 72 km kebawah!", ucap sang anbu dengan panjang lebar.

"menewaskan semua orang. apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?", tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping sang Hokage dengan pandangan serius.

"ya, tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat radius ledakannya yang mencapai 72 km, saya rasa terlalu mustahil kalau masih ada yang hidup, dan bahkan sisa asap ledakannya masih tersisa dilangit jurang itu, Shikamaru-sama!", jawab sang anbu.

"lalu sekarang tindakan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin negara jurang?", tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Sakura..", ucap Sasuke maupun Shikamaru serentak.

"untuk sekarang adalah tahap penyelidikan, dan mencari penyebab ledakan tersebut, Sakura-sama!", jawab sang anbu lagi.

baik Sasuke, Shikamaru, maupun Sakura mereka terlihat terdiam.

"Naruto...", batin Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sakura serentak.

"Shikamaru, sekarang kirim udangan rapat untuk para kage negara lainya, untuk memulai rapat darurat!", perintah Sasuke.

"baik!", balas Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"dan, kau boleh pergi!", perintah Sasuke kearah sang anbu.

"baik, Hokage-sama!", jawab sang anbu, sambil melakukan sunshin, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

suasana kembali hening.

"apakah 'dia' yang melakukannya?", tanya Sakura kearah Sasuke.

"entahlah! aku takut kalau seandainya 'dia' kembali, karena aku pernah menjadi seperti 'dia'!", balas Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang.

"apa kau membencinya Sasuke!", ucap sakura lagi.

"tidak, karena mungkin saja dia sekarang dipenuhi rasa dendam!"

dan ruangan Hokage itu kembali hening.

**xXx**

"kau terlihat sangat tampan, naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu sambil memandang sang tuang yang tengah bercermin.

"ya, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tadi!", balas Naruto.

ya, Naruto memang mencukur habis kumis maupun jambang di wajahnya, hingga menampilkan wajah tampannya yang terlihat dewasa, dengan rahangnya yang tegas, dengan manik safirnya yang tajam. perlahan Naruto meletakan kaca tersebut di tanah, dan berjalan menuju kesebuah mata air di dalam goa tersebut.

dengan menutup kedua matanya, Naruto mulai membasuhi wajahnya dengan air segar itu. dia terlihat begitu menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyentuh di kulitnya.

"apa kau telah memutuskannya Naruto-sama?", tanya Zetsu.

seketika Naruto menghentikan aktifitas membasuh mukanya, pemuda itu terdiam. mata air yang semula bergejolak itu perlahan mulai tenang, memantulkan wajah tampan Naruto di genangan air tersebut. cukup lama Naruto terdiam, sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri, hingga,

"aku memutuskan untuk,,"

**TBC..**

**.**

**Maafkan saya, Readers-san atas keterlambatan updatenya,, T.T**

**dikarenakan kesibukan didunia nyata semakin padat, harap semua Readers memahaminya, dan chapter ini khusus untuk semua Readers yang telah menunggu dan tetap setia mengikuti Fict ini (kalau ada, ngarep ) dan maaf wordsnya masih kurang panjang, tetapi nanti akan saya panjangin lagi.**

**dan dichapter ini bisa dilihat dua buah Rencana yang dipikirkan Naruto dan Zetsu, dimana rencana pemusnahan umat manusia dan mengembalikan dunia ketitik Nol, dan Rencana penaklukan lima negara besar, penghapusan sistem chakra ditubuh manusia dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai satu-satunya pengguna chakra, dan membentuk sebuah pemerintahan/negara/dinasti, dengan Naruto sebagai pemimpinya/raja/Dewa, yang akan mengatur poros kehidupan manusia. nah, disini saya mengalami kebingungan tingkat Dewa, maka setelah saya pikirkan dengan matang, satu-satunya jalan keluarnya adalah dengan melakukan Voting. karena walaupun fict ini karangan saya, tetapi setidaknya Readers juga mempunyai hak untuk bersuara, karena yang membaca adalah Readers, hehehehe... setuju n'gak? nah voting bisa melalui PM maupun Review, tetapi lebih disarankan ke Review, (maksa, #ditabok Readers) tujuannya agar Readers yang lain bisa melihat sendiri suara mana yang terbanyak, dan suara terbanyaklah yang akan saya akan wujudkan.**

**dan mengenai pertanyaan dari salah satu Readers, perihal karakter Zetsu yang lebih dominan dari pada Naruto, itu memang sesuai alur, karena saya sengaja melakukannya di chapter-chapter awal dan nantinya yang pastinya karakter Narutolah yang mendominan, karena Naruto adalah karakter utama di fict ini. **

**Zero ni sekai o modosu : kembalikan dunia ke titik nol**

**Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo : Dunia ini harus dibersihkan**

**Hakai sa reta Kokoro : Hati yang telah hancur**

**Ribenji : Dendam**

**itami : kesakitan **

**iseki : kehancuran **

**ikari : amarah**

**ok, akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kritikannya, sarannya, dan juga buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini. **

**tetap ikuti terus Fict ini!**


End file.
